A Town Pops Up Around a Stranger
by Kittypunch
Summary: Life can give you many unexpected events. This is true, but when was the last time it transported someone into another dimension? Here we explore the experiences of one person who was placed into a situation he would never be prepared for.
1. The Strange Yet Expected

_This is a story I randomly thought up when I was bored. It takes place at some point after the d-reaper incident because it makes my life easier, the title is based on an audiobook I like about "assorted fake facts." If there are any inconsistencies with the actual show, then I don't care _

_I claim ownership of nothing but the story, krane, and all the flaws in my logic._

Krane Ashfield woke up feeling very peculiar. He sat up and the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in bed. THe second thing was that he wasn't at home. The third thing **really **woke him up.

"When did I grow fur?"

Krane was covered in fur from head to toe. He got up and looked for something reflective. Finding a puddle he saw that he looked familiar. He had vulpine features and a long bushy tail. He had two long, thin, furry ears that slanted backwards. They were mostly red with silver tips. on his front was s silver mane and a silver underbelly. His feet and hands were all silver and had short claws. The rest of his body was a deep red except for the tip of his tail which was silver. His left arm had a dark blue glove with a black vortex on it. His right arm had a black armlet with a large screen, a couple buttons, a groove big enough for a trading card and the word D-7 on it. Krane touched a button and the screen lit up.

"Hello."

Krane couldn't believe the voice.

"Lily Allen?"

"I have millions of possible voices, I just happen to like this one."

"Seriously?"

"Yep, anyway I am a D-7 digivice and I'm here to help you out."

"Does that mean you're a seventh generation digivice?"

Yep."

"What was the sixth?"

"There wasn't one, I just felt like being the seventh."

"You're sentient?"

"Yep."

"How can you help?"

"I can tell you about the two people closing in on your position that want to kill you."

I turned and saw the very last pair of faces I wnated to see right now, a yellow vixen and a redhead with a ponytail. Hoping they hadn't seen me I ducked into an alley only to see the ground I had been previously occupying explode in a shower of ice, they had seen me. I darted up a wall and shot down towards the digimon managing to land a hit on her shoulder. The girl then shouted "It's only a rookie Renamon, you shouldn't have any trouble with it."

I dashed forward and summoned ice around my paws. We exchanged blow after blow and I noticed her slowing down, was that ice on her arms? I gave her a solid blow to the chest and jumped back. I ran through the knowledge i was suddenly acquiring and found I could summon fire.

"I wonder."

I channeled both fire and ice through my paws and got ready to counter renamon as she dashed towards me, power paw at the ready. Our attacks collided and we were flung backwards. I noticed an icy fire consuming her arms and apparently causing her a great deal of pain. I took advantage of her distraction and knocked her out. Searching my brain once more I found an interesting ability. I planted a kiss on her forehead and jumped onto a nearby building. I saw her body begin to glow and I ran off with one thought on my mind.

" She has such a pleasant smell."

_I hope you enjoy the story and would appreciate ideas as I tend to lose my ideas half way through a story_


	2. Questions answered, more to come

_**No updates because I was to busy for the computer (no guilt whatsoever) Enjoy or don't read. I have not gained ownership of digimon so the disclaimer is the same as the last chapter.**_

__Rika stared curiously as renamon's body started to glow. Renamon's body started to slowly heal. First her wounds sealed then her energy restored and within minutes she was recovering consciousness.

"Ugh what happened?"

"You just got beat by an oddly colored renamon."

"But I feel fine."

"You started to glow and you just magically healed."

"What?"

"Within minutes it was as if you had never battled."

Renamon suspected there was something more to this than Rika said, but instead of commenting simply asked

"So it's still out there?"

"Yes, and if we don't inform the others it could cause some serious damage

I ran off looking for somewhere to rest, Renamon was a tough customer and I didn't think I could take another fight like that and get out in one piece. I hopped from rooftop to rooftop ever on the lookout for threats. I eventually found a residence that was heavy with Renamon's scent. I judged this to be Rika's house so I kept well away from there. I soon found an abandoned water tower about 10 miles away from Rika's house and decided it was safe enough to stay for a while. I sat down inside and thought over what had just happened. I couldn't believe I had just come face to face and fist to fist with what to many people would be a sexual fantasy but to me was simply an amazing event. I had met and battled Renamon, and I had won no less! I couldn't believe it. She saw me as simply another creature to destroy and absorb, but what I remembered most from the battle was the softness of her fur and the intoxicating smell she produced. It reminded me of lilacs, baking bread, baking apples, and cinnamon sugar all at once. I didn't know how but it seemed to mimic all of my favorite smells. I loved it! I wanted to get more but I knew if I came within half a mile of her she'd start pursuing me with an intent to kill. I guessed I would need to win her trust somehow.

I woke with a start. It seemed that as I thought I had drifted off to sleep. It was now morning and the sun was just barely lighting up the sky. I jumped out of my temporary residence and realized that I was really hungry. This was a problem as I had no way of getting any food. I decided to consult the digivice for a new outlook.

"Any idea where I can get some grub?"

"Nope."

"Seriously?"

"I'm just pulling your leg, of course I do."

"How?"

"Didn't you read your own file?"

"My what?"

"Your data file. It has all the information you could want on the type of digimon you are."

"I'm just a renamon right?"

"Hardly, your a ChaosRenamon, there's a subtle difference."

"You mean red and silver fur?"

"Don't forget your chaos field."

"Say what?"

"The chaos field causes strange, unexplainable, and sometimes impossible events to occur. But mostly it just causes improbable things to happen."

"Like purple ducks falling out of the sky?"

"Yes, but I was thinking more along the lines of you rooting through garbage outside of a restaurant and finding a whole meal."

"Ah, I'll go do that."

At that I headed off in the direction of the city. I soon found a large variety of japanese restaurants that I wanted no part of. I soon found an "American restaurant" that boasted authentic american cuisine. I went to the alley and low and behold there was an entire breakfast takeaway box in a bag with utensils.

"This digivice really knows what it's talking about"

"Duh."

"Oh shush."

Taking my plunder I ran to a nearby rooftop and started eating. When I was about halfway through I smelled the pleasant smell I both hated and loved.

"Oh god, not now."

_**That's it for now, if you have suggestions please tell me. Later people who aren't me.**_


End file.
